fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Lament
"Of course it's all in your head, but doesn't that mean its not real." - Lord Lament to one of his many victims, shortly after killing him. Also known as the Tormentor and the Whisperer in the Dark, Lord Lament is a daemonic entity of unknown origin. He manifests in dreams and visions, targeting those who feel remorse over some event or crime they have committed, and driving them insane with fear and guilt. Those who he attacks are doomed to be tormented until Lord Lament grows bored of them, in which case he kills them and moves on to the next victim. He has existed for millenia, and with his mastery of fear he has killed millions, toppled entire governments, and driven planet- wide populations insane. He is an enigma, appearing where and when he wants to and then vanishing without a trace, as most attempts to bind or banish him have failed, and most who do attempt are driven mad. History It's unknown exactly how long Lord Lament has plagued the materium, or just how he came to be. Rumors say he's a daemon prince, others say he's a minor god of chaos, but no one is exactly certain. Most of those who have come in contact with him end up either dead or a raving lunatic. However, several incidents have occured in recent years that Lord Lament was rumored to have a hand in, including: The Fall of Argos Argos was a hive world of momentous importance, a strategic asset to the Imperium due to it's proximity to other various Imperial controlled worlds. If it were to be captured, an enemy force could potentially use it as a staging ground to attack other key Imperial worlds, thus it was heavily protected and militarized by the Argosian PDF. However, Argos' downfall came from within. It started when the Governor Araon Lundras' 16 year old daughter was killed by a heretical cultist in full view of him. The cult was quickly eradicated but Araon was mentally scarred for life, and ordered the Argonsian Adeptus Arbites to crack down harder upon any heretical activity. At first it was nothing more than a few raids against supposedly heretical cults within the underhives, but quickly began to escalate as the Adeptus Arbites began to arrest and kill thousands of Imperial citizens for no reason whatsoever, all on the Planetary Governor's orders. Rebellions against the Governor's tyrannical rule quickly sprang up, and Argos was soon engulfed by a brutal civil war as the rebels, while not as well equipped as the Arbites, made up for their lack of resources in sheer numbers. Later the Imperial Guard would be sent to stop the rebellion, only to find that the true heretics where the Adeptus Arbites, who had gone from dealing out justice to slaughtering innocents indiscriminately. With the help of the Imperial Guard, the rebels breached the walls of the Governer's Palace, only to find him raving in his quarters. Govener Araon screamed his sorrow over his daughter's death and guilt of not saving her when he had the chance. Then, yelling "The voice in the darkness, it won't leave me alone!", he drew a las pistol and killed himself. It was later confirmed by an Inquistor of the Ordo Malleus that Araon had been driven mad by a powerful daemonic pressence. While it was not confirmed, the Inquistor believed it could have been the work of Lord Lament. The Purging of Reslon A chaos cult by the name of the Apostles of Madness sprung up on the Agri- World of Reslon. The Imperial Guard was dispatched and later a Company from the Red Hands Space Marine Chapter was sent to quell the uprising. But, halfway through the Campaign, a curious thing happened. Two distinct sects began to began to form within the Apostles of Madness, one devoted to the Chaos Gods, the other worshiping an entity known as the Whisperer. The battle quickly turned in the Imperials favor as the cultists began to fight one another. A three way war began, one so chaotic that it transformed into a full- scale daemonic incursion. The Red Hands and Imperial guard had to retreat off planet, subjecting the now tainted planet to exterminatus on the order of the Inquisition. The Red Hands where later questioned by the Inquisition about the nature of this "Whisperer" entity. The Ordo Malleus later confirmed the influence of Lord Lament in these events. ++FUTHER RECORDS CENSORED BY ORDER OF THE INQUISITION++ Appearance/Personallity Lord Lament rarely appears in the Materium, mostly manifesting in the dreams of sentient creatures, and most information about him is unreliable due to the fact that the only ones that have ever seen him are currently insane. He appears in a variety of forms, the most prominent being that of a cloaked figure with no face except a ever- smiling fanged mouth. Others claim to have seen a a scarecrow- thin figure with a mask of sackcloth, or a serpent with a child's face it's eyes should be. On the rare occasion, Lament will posses a person, speaking through him to speak directly to someone. Lord Lament's personality is sadistic at best. He seems to take some perverse pleasure in the fear of sentients, and makes his victims literally beg for death before he kills them. He will oftentimes torment a single person of importance such as a Imperial Commissar or an Eldar Arutarch, just to see what happens when they eventually go crazy. Often his actions result in widespread death and discord, which is precisely how he likes it. Lord Lament often torments those who feel guilty or remorseful, as they are the most fun to play with. When spoken to, Lord Lament is sarcastic and carefree, but is always plotting ways to torment anyone he meets. Allies Lord Lament will on occasionaly ally himself with the forces of Chaos, such as Chaos Space Marine Warbands, Traitor Guard Regiments, or even Dark Eldar Kabals simply for the fun of it, spreading fear on their behalf. But, those who think they can control him are mistaken, for he is as cunning as he is powerful. He won't hesitate to turn on his "allies" if he thinks they have wronged him. Some of his more notable allies have been: The Black Legion The Black Legion has been aided by Lord Lament several times, including during the 13th Black Crusade. Lament is fond of the Legion, due to the fact that they employ his services more than anyone else. The Night Lords Lord Lament approves of the Night Lords abillity to spread fear, which is why he sometimes aids them. (feel free to add your own) Enemies The Inquistion Lord Lament is considered to be a potent threat, and the Ordo Malleus does everything they can to thwart him. The Grey Knights As Daemonhunters, the Grey Knights have been deployed several times to try to stop Lord Lament once and for all. Lord Lament considers the Grey Knights to be a particularly bothersome thorn is his side. The Brotherhood of the Dajakk As Lord Lament is a Daemonic entity with unconfirmed power and questionable abilities, the Dajakk wish to experiment upon the Warp Entity, much in the same manner they do anything else they acquire. Lord Lament does not agree with their desire, and thus torments any search for him by remaining just out of their, admittedly long, reach. (feel free to add your own) Quotes By: "They know no fear? Hmmm.... I'll have to fix that." - Lord Lament on Space Marines "Really? Are all the Sorcerers really necessary? I'm hurt Abbadon, I thought we were closer than this." - Lord Lament to Warmaster Abbadon, after being summoned. "SCREAM MAGGOTS! I love it when they scream!" - Lord Lament tormenting a group of Imperial Guards. About: "nopleasenopleasenopleasenoplease......" Unknown Inquistitor, shortly after being driven insane. (feel free to add your own) Category:Characters Category:Chaos Category:Daemons Category:40kfan